Draco Malfoy: His Story
by Hewhoshallnotbeblamed
Summary: Ever wondered about the life events of Draco Malfoy? This is the story marking all the important life events, right up to the end!


""Repeat after me" says a voice coming from a tall, pale and pointed face. He says very slowly, in a deep and strict tone "Draco Malfoy is a _pureblood_ wizard. "

The tall man turns around quickly, making his long, silvery-white hair swoop to the side, and looks down at his younger look-a-like self.

"Purebloods are the best kind of wizards there is," He continues, with his face looking terribly serious. "Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise..."

The 7-year old Draco stares up at his father, trying very hard to copy his face (but failing miserably), and says in a sweet, childish tone, "Draco Malfoy is a pureblood wizard. I Am The Best?"

A smirk rises from Lucius Malfoy's face, before it quickly disappears, and silently, he walks out of the room. _Mission Complete, _he thinks, as he walks out.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy is the best. Draco Malfoy is the best. Draco Malfo-" Was all anyone could hear from little 7-year old Draco Malfoy, for the next few days.

For example, after politely eating his organic, house-elf served food, he would walk up the long flight of stairs, up into his small and dark bedroom, and practice the line a few hundred more times.

He would walk over to the corner of his bedroom, where there stood a beautiful, large mirror,( with a silver-coloured metal snake all around the sides) and stare up at his innocent, and cute face. Then he would try to make the most strong,harsh and mean looking face, before continuing praising himself and his family line.

"Lucius Malfoy is strong. Narcissa Malfoy is brave. I am _the best_."

_"Am I the best?_ he then thinks worriedly to himself. _Will I be able to keep the glorious reputation of the Malfoys? Will I be able to please Father?"_

_"What if I fail?" "What if, in 4 years, at the Sorting I won't even be **placed into Slytherin**?!"_

He walks over to his window, which was heavily curtained. He decides to set aside the curtains._ It's been ages since I've seen natural light, maybe that'll help me think straight,_ he thinks, while pushing aside the third curtain out of the way.

As he was pushing away the fourth (and last) curtain, made out of black velvet-like material with diamonds sewed on in swirling patterns, a knock was heard at his door.

"Draco, sweetie?" came a kind, female voice from behind the door. "Draco, come out now!"

Draco sighed. There was a rule at Malfoy Manor to never have the curtains set aside. Which, he never really understood. But as he quickly pushed all the curtains quickly back to cover the window, and quickly moved in front of them in case of a slight error, a tall, pale, albino-looking woman swiftly walked into his room.

"Draco, Father has something to show you. Something he told me you would like very much." She then pauses, before continuing. " Come downstairs, to the Living Room, with me," she says in highly-posh , but strict voice. Somewhere in there was a tone of worry, but Draco didn't hear.

Both exitement and fear spred immiedatly through little 7-year old Draco's body. _Something he would like? _What did his father need to show? But...

_Had he done something wrong already? Was he going to hit him and practice The Dark Arts on him again? Those experiences were always unpleasant..._

He nodded towards his elegant mother, Narcissa Malfoy, while trying to maintain a normal expression on his face(and not look frightened), and together they quietly walked down the long elegant black flight of stairs.

His mother was wearing a beautifull long black dress with her infamous silver snake necklace. She had only worn her necklace once, when The Dark Lord had come to visit Malfoy Manor, at the height of his power 7 years ago. It was the necklace she wore to show respect to when any wellknown dark wizards had come to visit. _Why was she wearing it now?_ Draco thought.

But that thought quickly vanished as they reach the last stairs, and his body fills with fear once again. Directly across from where they stood was the large, but elegant black door to the Living Room, to where he was to be shown whatever Father had to show him. He then thinks of the beautiful, large crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling in the Living Room, with it's sharp, needle-like points, and thinks "If anything goes wrong, I'll have to use the Severing Charm, the one that breaks things, to ecape any real injuries this time." He could just visualise a huge chandilier falling almost 20 feet from the ceiling, and smouthering his evil father, right before he has the chance to torture Draco again.

As they reach the ground floor, Narcissa stops, and kneels down to Draco's height, and looks at him directly in the face. She then takes a deep breath, and says in her reassurring and calming, voice "Draco, be strong, I Love You...", before she can't look into his magnificent blue eyes anymore, and has to shuffle-like walk up the stairs, with her back towards Draco.

_What was that... _Draco thinks to himself. That was unusual. Narcissa Malfoy had never said anything like that to him before he went on his meetings with Father. She would usually say, in a harsh voice "Draco, don't dissapoint us," or "Draco, don't be a coward," before walking off in quite a sassy manner. But then again, he thinks,_ theres always a first for everthing._

He decides to walk into the Living Room, and places his even-more-than-usual pale hand on the silver-coloured door knob, takes a deep breath, and walks in.

As he walks into the large, and decorated room, it takes some time before he realises what he is staring at.

Gellert Grindelwald stood by the fireplace,with his face facing the fireplace, chatting faintly and quietly with Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. However, as soon as Draco entered the room, the chatting quickly deceased, and Grindelwald turned to face Draco. He also was the first to talk and break the brief silence, with his hoarse, grouchy voice, that made Draco feel like he was being ripped apart.

"So this is your son, I pressume?" He talks, indirectly to Lucius, while eying Draco from top to bottom, making it seem like he was looking into the inner depths of Draco's soul.

"Yes, this is Draco Lucius Malfoy, my son, at _7 years_ now." Lucius eyes Grindelwald quickly before looking back at Draco. _What were they up to?_ Draco thinks. _Father never had guests at our meetings. Maybe, _he thinks_, maybe he was the person I was to be shown, or rather **tortured by**._

"Now Lucius, _haven't_ you heard the saying _If You Want To Succeed, You Have To Start At A Young Age?_ " Grindelwald talks, through gritted, horrible yellow teeth.

"I am afraid I Have Not," replies Lucius, almost instantly. He says, in a mocking voice to Grindelwald, "Shouldn't we get a move on then, as you have so much to do after this meeting.", and a slight smirk appears on his pale, usually mean, face.

Grindelwald hears the mocking in his voice, because as soon as Lucius had said that, he turns around, directly in front of Lucius, now, and in half a second, draws out his pale, white wand. Only it was not _his_. That Draco noticed, because after living in a house with people fighting _against_ the good, for as long as he could remember, he had already read quite a few advanced-for-his-age Dark Arts books, and memorised all the infamous wizard's wands, to hopefully please his father. Gellert Grindelwald, fighting for the power over muggles, had been in many of the books, and his wand was _not_ white. His wand was thick, short, and _black._

He draws out the wand from his black robes, which Draco notices has some carvings on it,in a circular-patterned form, and with a quick _flick_, the wand shoots out red sparks, heading straight towards Lucius.

For a second, nothing happens. Then, Lucius crumples to the ground, with an agonising facial expression, and screams, louder than he ever had done befre. Tears were falling from his eyes, and he was turning almost paper-white. _Gellert is going to kill father!_ Draco thinks.

Draco shouts "Father!", before quickly facing Grindelwald, the reason for his father's pain, and pulls out his wand from his back pocket, and shouts the only spell he knows.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouts, and as Grindelwald was running for the exit, he does not see the spell hitting him, and lifting him high, up in the air. He then goes all the way up,up, as much as 15 metres high, and crashes hard into the expensive, massive crystal causes _him_ to howl in pain as the razor-sharp like diamond crystals pierce his body, and he lets the thin, black wand fall from his hand. It lands with a thud, and as Draco runs to pick it up, he lets go of the lifting spell, and Grindelwald drops to the floor, where he then lays there uncousiosly.

_This is made out of elder wood, _Draco thinks_. And, oh wow these are berries ccarved into them. But wait... Didn't the Elde-_

_This is_ _the elder wand! _Draco suddenly thinks, and he jumps up and down. Here is the world's, no, universe's most powerfull wand, and right now is in my hands. I should be gratefull. _No you shouldn't be , you're **pureblood** Draco Malfoy, of course it would be in my hands, I Am The Best, aren't I? _Argues another part of him. _Pureblood Draco Malfoy tacles worldfamous Grindelwald for the Elder Wand, and succeeds! This has to do with pureblood status. I am the best!_


End file.
